The present invention relates to a pressure-sensitive switch apparatus and, more particularly, to such an apparatus for use in monitoring the presence of a patient in a wheel chair or other type of normal household seating.
A problem of considerable concern to health care providers is that of patients leaving a wheel chair when the patient is not safely ambulatory. The use of restraints to ensure the safety and well-being of such patients is becoming impracticable in many instances, not only because of legal issues relating to patient's rights, but also because of a change to a more considered approach by medical and nursing staff toward patients. Concerns regarding the use of restraints are even more acute in the case of home care where patients are typically cared for by family members.
There is a need, therefore, for a less invasive approach to monitor patients restricted to a wheel chair or other type of seating and to alert health care providers when patients attempts movement on their own.